


Finnick x Savage: The Ship Nobody Asked For

by Noxious_Photon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Gay, Kissing, M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Photon/pseuds/Noxious_Photon





	

Finnick flicked through his phone as he sat at the bar stool, it was raised up high enough so that he could put his hands on the table. The bar itself was lowly lite with little to no people and a warm, relaxing, ambiance.

The sounds of bells ringing were heard as someone entered the door. Finnick looked over at the entrance with a bored expression, expecting Nick right about now; but to his surprise a rabbit was coming in instead. He had on a luxurious looking suit and tie, while sporting a confident, suave, smile. Everyone Finnick knew was taller than him, but relative to other animals, this bunny was of the shorter variety.

The strange lagomoprh made eye contact with him before smiling and walking up to him.

"Are you, Finnick?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The fennec said in his usual deep tone, the bunny not seeming at all shocked by his voice.

"I see he he didn't mention me. Well essentially Nick, the fox you were expecting here instead, couldn't make it today due to an important mission with his partner; so he sent me here instead. Now, normally I wouldn't do such an odd last minute request, but I do owe Nick quiet a lot for well... a few reason. He says he feels bad for not hanging out with you more often, so consider me your friend for the day."

Finnick only scoffed at the rabbit. "So what, you're supposed to be some pity friend for a day? First off, you can tell him to go fuck himself cause I don't need no pity, this was just supposed to be a casual hang out sesh cause I got time today. And secondly, I don't know a god damn thing about you... Why the hell should I hang out with some overly dressed rabbit, let alone trust you in the first place?"

Once again, Jack didn't waver from his response. Instead he kept a rather smug smile on his face as he replied smoothly.

"Well for starters, I'll just introduce myself as Jack Savage. I'm a former M16 agent now working with precinct one for I suppose, personal reasons. And most importantly, if you let me hang out with you I'll buy you any drink you want, completely free of charge."

Finnick's ears couldn't help but twitch slightly at his words. He looked over at Jack who had already taken a seat next to him, and gazed at the rabbit with a strange intensity. Jack's grin only seemed to grow wider as Finnick continued to stare, he showed no signs of lying or trying to somehow hustle the fennec.

Without looking away from him Finnick started to shout. "Ay Barkeep! Give me a full glass of whiskey on the rocks, top shelf."

Jack turned his head toward the barkeeper. "And I'll take the same, put them both on my tab."

And before either of them had realized it, they were on already on their second glass; laughing, hooting, and hollering together while sharing stories about Nick with one another.

"Ooohh you have got to be kidding me, Nick in a god damn dress ? You better have some evidence to back that claim up, cause even I couldn't get Nick to cross dress for a hustle; bastard always made me do it."

Jack took out his phone and flipped through some of his saved pictures. Leaning closer to Finnick, he showed him one with Nick having a surprised look on his face as Jack's flash went off. The next few photos were Nick angrily charging at Jack for taking the pictures, while Judy laughed in the background. Finnick in response burst out into a roarish laughter. "Bwahahahahaa, oh that's rich! You have got to send me those photos, there's no way in hell I'm lettin him live this one down!"

"Believe me he doesn't need your help with that one. Really, I don't even find the idea itself particularly funny, it's more so about the fact of how much it bothers Nick then anything."

Finnick only kept laughing in response as he tried to tone his voice down. He took another sip of his whiskey glass before looking back at Jack, now with a slightly friendlier smile.

"So how in the hell did you get to know Nick anyways? At first, I thought you was just straight up lying to me, and was some random asshole Nick got to do his bidding."

Jack chuckled  at Finnick's comment. "Well, it was just as simple as he was assigned to me when I decided to go to precinct one. And being somewhat forced to work with me, we naturally got to know each other, and equally as naturally became friends. But I'm more curious on what you said earlier... You thought I was just some guy he got off the street?"

"Well... maybe off Maine street and not Lawrence street, if you know what I mean, but it wouldn't be the first time he's done that shit. A few times in the past he'd send some freaking vixen or 'guy he knew' to talk with me or hang out with me instead, and every single fucking time they were just some hustled trash he picked off the street."

Jack raised a curious brow at Finnick as he took a small sip of his whiskey. "Care to elaborate?"

Finnick let out an annoyed sigh. "It's only happened a few times in the past, but every time Nick did it, the only reason for it was just to piss me off. Using his supposed wit and charm he easily tricked mammals into doing favors for him, and told them to try and befriend me or hang out with me or whatever, and every single time those mammals annoyed the shit out of me. Half of them didn't know how to hold a conversation and the other half talked my ears off about how amazing and cool Nick was, a few even told me that Nick was in love with them! How pathetic is that?"

Jack knew of his con artist days, but he didn't realize Nick went that far with them. Still, he couldn't help but let out a smirk and laugh at the scenario of Nick tricking these people off the street. "So you really thought Nick was able to hustle a sophisticated, rich bunny such as myself, just to hang out with you? Or did you think he somehow made me fall in love with him?"

Finnick took another sip of whiskey as a small drunken blush started popping up on his face. "Nah, not anymore. At first I assumed so just cause the damn fox had done it before and you said you owed him, but it became clear pretty quickly that Nick couldn't trick someone as smart as you. In fact, I'm surprised Nick has even managed to find a friend that wasn't just a complete asshole."

Jack giggled even more and could admittedly feel a slight flush on his face from the whiskey, taking another sip. "Oh? But how do you know that for sure? Maybe this is all some kind elaborate hustle from Nick himself and I'm just his charismatic new partner?"

Finnick immediately batted a hand at Jack dismissively. "If there is anyone that can see behind a fake personality, it's me. How the hell do you think Nick became so good at reading other's and hiding his own feelings? That dumb fox wouldn't know how to teach himself to button up his own damn shirt. Nah I can tell, you've got that same smug attitude that Nick's got but you carry it with a bit more sophistication and nuisance, not as much of a complete show off."

Finnick looked up and down for a second at Jack who only gave him a glance of curiosity. "You're probably the type that despite their flashy appearance, has a set of strong personal values you adhere to right? You don't trust just anyone but you have the patience to give someone a chance if they prove it to you. I can tell because not only are you friends with someone like Nick, but you've even been giving a loud mouth asshole like me a chance. I could probably say more but well, I actually like you unlike every other shithead Nick has sent."

Jack put on an exaggerated smile as he gave Finnick a little clap. "Bravo... Even for what little you said about me, it certainly all holds true. In comparison, I must say that my initial reaction was wrong, because I didn't at all expect you to actually give me praise or end up liking me."

Finnick let out a chuckle as an almost aggressive grin crossed his face. "Well, the alcohol helps, but I don't need whiskey to be able to read someone and tell If I like them or not. Not to mention, as far as my first impression of when you walked in here... Well, you do look rather **cute** in that suit of yours." Finnick said with a grin, seeming to understand the implication of what that word meant to him.

Jack in response frowned but soon adjusted his expression."Well... I must admit that I thought something similar I suppose, after all that black shirt you have on is quite adorable. Did you get that at a Goth Topic, or the baby elephants clothing store?"

Finnick responded with a furrowed brow. "Phah, no more adorable then those little painted black strips across your cheeks, what foreign make up agency did you have to get those from?"

Jack putting on a more irritated face as well shoved himself closer to Finnick, keeping up eye contact. "The same agency that also carries that tan eye liner you have on your face, oh I'm sorry, that's just your fur isn't it?"

Finnick slammed his hands against the table, leaning his head even closer against Jack's.

"No good yuppie wearing ball of fluff!"

Jack's forehead practically pressed up against Finnick's at this point.

"Short tall-eared gothic little prick!"

The two had a bit of an angry silence as they stared into each other's eyes momentarily, only to over time have their expression soften. The two. with their foreheads still touching. found themselves noticing something in each others intense glare. Finnick, with his vast amounts of experiencing in reading people, was finding something rather interesting in the rabbit's eyes. And at the same time Jack, using his vast knowledge and professional training in reading people, also ended up finding something unexpected. It was very subtle... But both mammals could see it, and tell what it meant.

After a few more seconds the two almost simultaneously departed their heads from one another and sat back down in their respective seats. Now giving each other a neutral expression, a rather strange defining silence permeated the room. After a brief reprieve, Jack was the first to talk up.

"…So Finnick, do you want to... Come by my place?"

Finnick responded in a rather plain demeanor. "Sure as hell beats my rusty van…"

* * *

The two didn't even waste a split second of time when entered Jack's apartment. Without hesitation, they locked arms around one another and started having an intense make out session.

The kissing lasted for almost a good minute straight as both of them relentlessly pressed against one another's muzzles while cleverly dancing their tongues inside each other's mouth. Eventually, the two made a sudden stop as they locked eyes.

"Not bad... but I thought you would be a bit more aggressive."Jack said as Finnick let out a small huff.

"Kissing ain't really my thing, I prefer to just fuck."

Jack in response rather assertively grabbed Finnick and threw him onto the bed with ease, suddenly jumping up on top of him and looking down at him with a smooth grin. "Well, sense you-"

"Oohh no you don't!" Finnick shouted as he aggressively grabbed a hold of Jack, flipping him over. Now with the tables turned, Finnick was the one sitting on top of him. "I'm nobody's bitch, both on the streets or in bed, yeah got that!?"

Jack nodded slow at Finnick, who in response put on a dominant grin.

"Good, now take your clothes off unless you want that nice suit of yours in tatters."

Finnick got off of Jack as the two mutually started to throw off all their clothes. Eventually, fully nude, the two gave each other a good long look, both sporting a grin on their face as well as something else.

"You know, I've never been with a bunny before, but I got to say that I like what I see. it'll be a nice change in pace fucking someone as short as you."

Jack crossed his arms and scoffed, looking over at Finnick. "So says the small-fry, I hope you're not all bark."

Finnick in response very swiftly pushed jack back down on the bed as their muzzles faced only a few inches away from each other. "No, but I can bite, if you want me too." Finnick said in an aggressive yet lustful tone.

Not even waiting for Jack's response, Finnick did exactly that and leaned his maw around the bunny's shoulder, giving him toothy yet decently gentle bite on the neap of his nick. After getting a few moans and pants from the bunny, Finnick retreated his maw and instantly went in for the kill. With only one swift motion, he leaned back and opened up Jack's legs; looking down at Jack's rear with a smirk.

"Hot damn, so this what they mean when they say the term bunny butt! I think I could get used to this sight, In fact... It makes you wonder just how deep-"

"Finnick, please don't be the ten millionth person that has said that joke in this situation..."

Finnick let out a small snicker while keeping a toothy grin on his face.

"I guess that's too easy, huh?"

And with that last statement, Finnick instantly shoved almost his entire member inside Jack as the bunny let out an unexpected moan, the grin on Finnick's face becoming more lustful as a red blush crossed it.

"But not as easy as that was..."

Finnick said with a bit of a chuckle as he immediately started moving his hips back and forth against the rabbit, keeping a good grip on his fur. Jack, in turn, started moaning out with more intensity then before, holding a slight look of awe on his face as he held onto some the sheets.

"Oh god w-wait Finnick nggh. I... I didn't realize you were so-"

"Big? Yeah that's what they all say, a dick big enough to match my personality." Finnick retorted before giving the side of Jack's ass a playful little slap, the fox getting rather in the heat of the moment.

As time went on, the two eventually found their conversation being halted by only echoes and moans. Finnick's grunts increased in fever as his sex constantly clashed up against the rabbit's entrance with even more vigor each time he retreated his cock.

"Gaauuhh, F-Finnick, I... I can't."

As expected of a rabbit, he didn't last very long, and unfortunately Finnick found himself enjoying the moment more then he had anticipated. He wasn't sure if it was having a similar sized partner for once, or if it was Jack's expressive face and voice; but it was all proving too much for the small fennec to handle.

"A-Ah shit!" Finnick groaned between gritted teeth as he suddenly let out a loud snarl. Having failed at holding back his orgasm, Finnick began to shallowly release his seed inside Jack; who in turn ended up spurting out his own load on top of himself as the two came together.

Eventually the fennec and bunny found themselves momentarily relaxing in afterglow on the bed. After awhile, FInnick lite up a cigar and puffed a bit of smoke in the air.

"Man, it really has been to fucking long, I can't remember the last time I came that early..."

Jack waved his hand at Finnick. "Hey no worries, I'm pretty used to it sense as a bunny I usually have multiple goes, once you've recovered we can go right back into it."

Finnick didn't respond right away and took another puff of his cigar.

Jack in turn took a hold of the conversation. "... So Finnick, considering what we just did I'm kind of curious. Have you and Nick-"

"Uggh, god no! Don't even mention his name like that in bed, even the thought..." Finnick shook his head in slight disgust as Jack couldn't help but giggle at his response.

After a short breather, Finnick followed up the subject with his own question. "What about you though? You two are friends or whatever right?"

Jack shook his head. "Were friends but not with benefits, the only bunny that fox will ever touch is Judy."

Finnick snickered and shook his head. "Should have seen some of the other vixen's that fox used to bang, Judy might as well be a princess compared to those sluts. And speaking of banging..."

A mischievous smirk ran across the Finnick's face as Jack returned the favor.

"Already feeling up to it again? Cause you know... I'm willing to bet I can make you cum first a second time around."

Finnick raised an eyebrow to Jack.

"Beat me twice? Humph, well see about that Jack rabbit, cause it's on now!"


End file.
